Las lobas son siempre lobas
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Dareon le pone nerviosa, él deshonra todo lo que significa ser Hombre de la Guardia de la Noche


**ARYA**

Fue andando con el carro lleno del salitre que quedaba de las almejas que había conseguido vender.

La noche no era excesivamente fría, pero sí lo suficientemente oscura como para que la gente se hubiese escondido ya en sus casas. Excepto los ladrones y maleantes. Y ella no tenía miedo de esa clase de gente. Lo más seguro es que las únicas personas despiertas fuesen los clientes del _Puerto Feliz. _¿Quién sabe si Jeyne Llagas tal vez había conseguido un hombre que le diera igual lo que se escondiese entre sus piernas? A algunos seguro que incluso les gustaría. También sería la hora de que la Hija Borracha ya hubiera bebido de más o que a S´vrone se le hubiese ido la cabeza. Esas eran las inquilinas más curiosas del _Puerto Feliz. _Pero seguro que las otras también estaban trabajando. No serían muy guapas y en ocasiones tampoco muy listas, pero a ella le caían bien.

Gata sonrió.

-No seas estúpida- pensó quitándose la estúpida sonrisa de la cara- Tienes que controlar sus emociones.

Gata miró a Dareon. Desde que habían iniciado el camino, el bardo no paraba de habar y hablar sin decir nada.

-No debo enfadarme, debo controlar mis emociones

Pero claro que estaba enfadándose ¿de dónde había salido aquel bufón? Si había vestido el negro, pero era en lo único en lo que se parecía a su tío Ben y a su hermano Jon y ya ni siquiera llevaba esas ropas.

-Ya no son ni tu tío ni tu hermano. –Se dijo- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que tienes que convertirte en nadie?

Pero no podía, cuanto más oía al bardo más ganas tenía de pegarle, el otro hermano negro, el gordo sería estúpido, pero al menos no había perdido el honor y le había pegado un buen puñetazo.

Casi sin querer fue guiándole por un oscuro callejón indicándole que era el camino más rápido.

-Soy la Gata de los Canales- Le miró con su mejor sonrisa, tal vez al fin había conseguido controlar sus emociones o simplemente estaba radiante de saber lo que ocurriría a continuación. – Me conozco calles y callejuelas de esta ciudad mejor que nadie.

Era mentira, apenas llevaba unas semanas en la ciudad antes de que los tres hermanos negros (según le dijo el gordo y el propio Dareon muy pronto seguro dos), pero al menos conocía la existencia de lugares donde los gritos no serían oídos ni vistos por nadie.

Los gatos maullaban a la luna, tenían razón cuando se lo dijeron, no era la única gata de Bravos, la ciudad entera estaba llena de ellos.

-Niño- el Bardo la miró como si ella fuese tonta. –Creo que me estás guiando mal. ¿Pretendes robarme, es eso?

-No soy un niño- Susurró Gata. Había habido un par de veces que se había hecho pasar por uno pero eso era pasado.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? Te recuerdo que fui un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche y como tal sé luchar.

Gata no estaba segura de que eso fuese cierto, los Dioses le habían dado una bonita voz -Una voz que le gustaría a Sansa- pensó- pero no creía que el bardo fuese tan diestro con un arma.

-¿Por qué decidiste abandonar la Guardía de la Noche? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes niña, no sé porque quieres que te repita siempre lo mismo. Allí hacía mucho frío y no pintaba nada. Y de todas maneras ¿Qué más da? Te contaré un secreto, lo que allí les afecta nos terminará de afectar a todos y es mejor que tengamos nuestro culo bien lejos del Muro cuando eso ocurra.

Gata soltó el carro.

El viento silbaba entre las piedras de las casas, el silencio era tal que incluso el sonido del mar llegaba sus oídos, el frío de la madrugada empezaba a alcanzarles, la humedad también.

-Aunque seguramente ya todos estén muertos.

Gata había sido muchos nombres: Caracaballo, Entrelospiés, Arry, Chichones, Comadreja, Nymeria, Nan, Perdiz y Salina. Pero sólo había sitio para uno en ese momento, para la loba, para la hija de su padre, del auténtico.

Sólo había lugar para Arya Stark.

Y sacando su cuchillo bajo la ropa, el mismo cuchillo con el que había salvado al chico gordo de ser atacado días atrás. Y sin que Dareon apenas se diera cuenta le acuchilló.

-No mereces ser un Hermano de la Guardia de la Noche.

Los ojos del bardo se abrieron como platos, intentó gritar pero sólo un gemido salió de su garganta, sus ropas llenas de colores se volvieron rojas.

-Deshonra al tío Benjen y a Jon

Y Arya hizo algo que no le pareció en absoluto deshonroso, ya lo había visto hacer en varias ocasiones a su padre cuando ella no era más que una niña tonta. Lord Eddard había tenido que ejecutar en varias ocasiones a desertores del Muro. Tal vez ella no tenía a Hielo para realizar ejecuciones y ni siquiera era digna de hacerlo. Pero un desertor era un desertor. Y no era nada deshonesto hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

-No me has dado otra opción.

Cuando el bardo yacía inerte delante de ella le robó las botas negras, lo único que le quedaba de haber sido un Hermano Negro.´

Se deshizo del cuerpo.

Quería llorar, pero controló sus emociones.

Le gustaba ser Arya Stark.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Cogió el carro de las almejas y las botas.

Los gatos seguían maullando a la luna y alguno se acercó a olisquearla.

Seis nombres le vinieron a la cabeza.

Dunsen, _Raff el Dulce_**,** Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, _la reina Cersei_**.**  
Ella no lo comprendía del todo aún pero nunca podría ser una gata, ni cualquier otra cosa.

Ella siempre sería lo que siempre fue.

Arya Stark, una loba.


End file.
